


Puppy Love

by DSK1138



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cute robots being cute, everyone around them is kind of scared, implied off screen sexual content, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: Everyone is terrified of visiting the medbay and being scolded by the fearsome Hatchet, but Ratchet seems to have had a sudden change in attitude. What could be the cause of his newfound sunny demeanor?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Dratchet week day 4! The prompt is puppy love/well of love. I went with the first part of the prompt. I'm usually an angst writer, but sometimes I just want to see these two be sappy. Enjoy!

The little mech on the medberth shifted nervously, picking at a spot on his arm where the paint was chipping. He was currently covered in spots like that from head to pede.

“Why can’t you just fix it before he notices?”

Velocity glanced over her shoulder from where she was putting away her tools.

“My shift was over fifteen minutes ago. I’m not staying extra to fix a simple case of cyberpox.” She stood to full height, glancing down at the poor mech. “Besides, if you’d really wanted to avoid the wrath of the Hatchet, you should’ve listened to him about installing your firewalls on time, especially before venturing onto a foreign planet filled with Primus only knows how many infectious diseases.

Tailgate dipped his helm in shame, whining pitifully.

“Hey, cheer up. If it makes you feel any better, I think you’ll find that Ratchet has been in a  _ much _ better mood than usual recently.” She winked.

Tailgate  _ had _ noticed the older medic smiling a lot more, now that he thought about it. And he was sure he’d caught him several times gazing dreamily off into space. Maybe getting away from the  _ Lost Light _ for a while had been nice for Ratchet after all.

Before he could protest any more, the door opened, and in stepped his doom.

Except Ratchet was still wearing that silly smile. It looked strange on him, but a nice kind of strange. He also wasn’t alone.

Drift followed, practically glued to Ratchet’s hip, their hands twined together.

“Finally,” Velocity sighed. “It’s not like you to be late. Take care of Tailgate, will you? He’s got cyberpox.”

Tailgate slid lower in his seat when Ratchet looked his way, but it was nothing at all like the scalding glare he’d received time and time again after inevitably ending up in the medbay as a result of having attempting something stupid.

“Sorry Lotty,” Drift spoke up. “It was my fault. I delayed Ratchet with an important matter. It won’t happen again.”

She glanced pointedly at an incriminating paint transfer on Ratchet’s thigh, which he slid a hand over, flushing slightly.

“Mm, yes. See that it doesn’t.”

Wait? Ratchet was late because he was… with  _ Drift? _ What was going on?

“Now, let’s see about that cyberpox,” Ratchet’s voice spoke up right next to Tailgate, causing him to jump.

“I seem to recall having told a certain someone to install his firewalls on time.”

_ Here it comes. _ Tailgate braced himself for the thorough scolding he was sure to get, but nothing happened. He looked up curiously, only to find that Ratchet wasn’t even looking at him! He was looking at Drift, just  _ staring _ , like a- like a cyberpup in love!

Drift smiled, laughing gently.

“Don’t be too harsh on him, Ratty.”

_ Ratty? _

“Mm, just this once. But don’t let me catch you in here again,” Ratchet warned, though his voice was free of any kind of threat whatsoever as he hooked up a device to Tailgate’s medical port that would install the firewall. The minibot breathed a sigh or relief, and perhaps the absurdity of the situation made him a little bolder than was wise.

“‘Course. Wouldn’t dream of it. Ratty.”

That one  _ did _ earn him a glare, which Tailgate supposed he deserved, but then Drift was laughing again and Ratchet’s frown faded.

The repairs were done in less than a minute, but it felt like ages as Tailgate was stuck there between Ratchet and Drift making moony eyes at each other. Primus, even he and Cyclonus weren’t that bad, were they?

“All right, out you go. And stay out of trouble!”

Tailgate nodded, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of what he’d just witnessed.  _ Ratchet _ of all mechs. Well, maybe it was for the better, if it meant visits to the medbay now included a lower probability of getting yelled at.

“Will do, Ratchet. Thank you. Take care, Drift,” he added.

Ratchet had gone to put something in his office, and just when Tailgate was almost out of the medbay, he heard a loud curse from across the room.

“Drift! How many times have I told you not to light incense in my office!”

“It’s good for you, Ratty. Sage in the workplace helps drive out-”

“I don’t give a damn! Stop leaving your crap on my desk!”

There was a crash that sounded way too much like something being thrown for Tailgate’s liking, and he scrambled the rest of the way out, putting a healthy distance between himself and the medbay as fast as possible.

Puppy love or not, he supposed some things never quite changed.


End file.
